


We need one more in Middle Earth

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, sex sex sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard goes to the Hobbit's time. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get this party started.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm the Heir. Portray me correctly, Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734824) by [Dream_Seeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker). 



> A one or two shot add on as suggested to me in a review from Syxx on my other Hobbit tale, (link is somewhere here). I refuse to spoil ANYTHING from that tale so only the bare minimum will be here. Besides.  
> This is just about Richard and Thorin. THAT'S ALL WE NEED.

"It'll be fine, Richard. I _promise_." Dean told the actor who had just arrived in Middle Earth and was as confused as Dean had been when he had arrived a few short weeks ago. "Just don't try to out-King Thorin or anything and all will be well."

Richard just gazed at Dean, pure shock and denial in his eyes. "How is.... what ... can we get back?" 

"I dunno. Just enjoy it, really. It's what I'm doing." Dean replied and, as if on cue, Kili came up to the blond, slipped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. 

"Ayzungal, I take it this is someone from your time?" The Prince breathed out, gazing at Richard who was just staring at the Dwarrow in shock. "He sort of looks like Uncle. I assume he portrays him?" 

"That he does, Kili." Dean replied, turning his head to give the younger Durin a kiss.

Richard was flipping shit - another expected reaction - and he got out, "Kili? Isn't that Aidan?" 

"Since when was I taller than Aidan, Richard?" Dean chuckled. "This is Kili. THE Kili. Here, I'll go introduce you to the rest since we may be here with them for a while." Putting a friendly arm on the man's shoulder, Dean led him to where the rest of the Company was sitting.

Ori noticed the arrival first and jumped up, knocking his bowl to the ground in his excitement. "Oh Dean! Is this one of your friends? He kind of looks like Thorin but with short hair and ..." His voice was overpowered as the other Dwarrow's got up and surrounded the two actors, all talking happily while Richard just groaned. 

"This has to be a dream." 

"It's not!" Bofur got out and grinned cheekily. "You really should meet Thorin, I think. Where is he anyway?" 

"I'm right here." Thorin made his way through the group which had opened up to allow him through. When he got up to Richard, he looked him over. This _was_ the man who was portraying him, after all. After a few moments of scrutiny, the King stated, "You're quite tall. I've never seen a Man as tall as you. Must be part Ent." 

Dean barked a laugh and got out, "I assure you, Thorin, Richard has no tree in him whatsoever." 

"Huh." Was Thorin's reply as he still eyeballed the other actor. "You don't even have long hair, nor a proper beard. I can't see how you'd portray me." With that, he turned and went back to his seat on a log, rather dismissing everything. 

Richard just blinked and Dean chuckled. "He says what he means and means what he says. Not that you don't portray Thorin perfectly, mind you. And if he saw you in costume, he'd take back his words fast, no doubt would apologize and everything." 

"I'd never apologize. I never apologize. You, Dean, look like Fili. This man looks nothing like me." 

Thorin's voice floated up to them and the actors looked at each other, wheels starting to turn in their minds.

Though Richard was a usually quiet man, he did not like the fact that he was tossed into Middle Earth, taken from all he knew and was now being talked down to by the supposed Thorin Oakenshield. He'd taken pride in the way he portrayed the King, and he wasn't about to take shit from the very Dwarrow himself. With another glance at Dean, he stood taller, moistened his lips and murmured, "Fall into script, _Fili_." 

Dean, getting what Richard was after, let a sparkle come into his eyes and nodded, waiting. 

Richard pulled all his inner Thorin to the surface, stood proudly and lied a hand on his 'Nephew's' shoulder, took a breath and began to sing in a low voice, "Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old..."

Dean smiled and adopted his 'Fili look', joining in the song with Richard. "The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light..."

Richard let the song fade there and said in all seriousness to his 'Nephew', "Rumors have begun to spread, The dragon Smaug has not been seen in many years. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected... perhaps it is time to take back Erebor!"

Dean studied his 'Uncle' and softly said, "But Uncle. There aren't too many who would accompany us. Is this a wise venture? There are but thirteen of us. Fourteen if you count the burglar." He motioned to Bilbo who had walked over, joining the other Dwarrow's who were looking on with mixed emotions on their faces. "We are but a few, going forth to face a great Dragon. Do we hold a chance, Uncle? We are far from a mighty army and we would need one to be victorious."

Richard squeezed Dean's shoulder and proudly said, "I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart... I can ask no more than that, Fili." 

The two grew silent and it was Balin who broke it. "I must say... you sound like Thorin. I would be convinced you do him honor. What say you, Thorin?" 

The King had risen and rejoined the group as the two actors had given their lines and he was studying both. Finally he nodded. "I suppose so, Balin. However, I doubt he fights as I do." He chuckled softly. "Though, my 'Nephew from another time' here can not either but he is indeed like my Fili. Regardless, you both are here now."

* * *

A good week passed and, though Thorin had had his eye on the Hobbit for a while, this Richard was enthralling. He was quick to smile, slow to anger, had made friends with the rest of the Company and, though the King didn't wish to admit these: Richard was very Thorin-like.... and quite easy on the eyes. Though Thorin had no clue what 'jeans' were, he had to admit the fabric showed the man's ass quite nicely. 

Quite nicely indeed. 

One night, Thorin walked over to Richard and Dean who were talking with Nori, asking the Dwarrow about his deeds as a thief, spy and cutthroat. The King listened to them for a few moments before lying a hand on Richard's shoulder. 

"Come. Walk with me." 

With a glance toward Dean, Richard rose and followed the King. Once they'd vanished from sight, Kili was next to Dean with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What is it?" Dean asked and Kili nibbled on his ear before whispering, "Bet you he's going to end up rutting your friend."

"Thorin?!" Dean got out and Kili chuckled. "Indeed so. Uncle hasn't been able to keep his eyes off him for days now, kind of like how I can never keep mine off you." He ran a finger over the actor's collarbone before placing a soft kiss there. 

"Well then...." Dean chuckled in return. "I guess this is going to be a battle of the wills. I bet you Richard tops." 

"Uh uh!" Kili shot back. "Uncle SO will. He never allows anyone to take him. He's a King." 

"And you know this how?"

"People talk. It's not like I've watched." 

"I would hope not." Dean pursed his lips and then groaned when Kili straddled his hips with a grin. Nori, who never gave a shit about anything, just stayed where he was, turning his conversation to Dori, rather glad to not have to talk more about his private life. Not that he didn't like Dean and Richard, but some things were just trade secrets. 

Kili kissed Dean's earlobe and whispered, "I'd not mind watching you, Dean." 

"Watching me what?"

"Bring yourself release."

"Oh god, what are you doing to me?" 

"Trying to get you in the woods - but preferably opposite the way Uncle and Richard went." Was Kili's reply and, as one, they stood up and walked off, hand in hand. 

* * *

Once Thorin felt he was far enough from the rest, he turned to Richard and just studied him. Richard took the scrutiny for a few moments and finally chuckled. "What is it, Thorin?" 

"I wish to have you under me." 

"You...what?" 

"I wish to have you under me." He took a step toward Richard and smiled, placing a hand on the man's shoulder before moving it down his chest, only stopping once he got to the slight bulge in Richard's pants. "I wish for you to remove your clothing while I remove my own and then have you writhing in the dirt beneath me." 

"Well.... this... I'll be damned..."

"More like you'll be rutted until you can neither see straight nor walk well." Was Thorin's reply and Richard took a small step back, more out of sheer surprise than fear. Thorin followed him, not giving him any quarter and the look in his eyes caused Richard's cock to twitch once. "But.. why me?" 

"Because you're too much like me, though not as much in looks, and not as quick to rage, but you're like me. I find that both arousing and worrysome. I wish to have you under me so you know your proper place. Fair enough?" 

"I...." Was all Richard could get out as Thorin closed the distance between them and had pulled the actor down into a long, dominating kiss which definitely left Richard's lips swollen some once the King relinquished him. 

"Now," Thorin said smoothly as he started to remove his clothing meticulously, taking time to fold each piece, "I suggest you start to disrobe as I have a feeling those are the only articles of clothing you possess. Unless you want them to be in tatters as I _will_ remove them however I deem fit, I suggest you take the initiative and do so yourself." 

Blinking, Richard could only stare at the undressing Thorin while his own hands moved of their own accord to slip his shirt over his head. 

 

* * *

a/n: to be continued in chapter two but not right now ('now' being April 4th, that is) because my other story takes priority. This is just filler of sorts. Hell if anyone wants another actor/Dwarrow smut scene, lemme know on the other story or on here and I'll gladly do it. 

 

 


	2. NObody tops a Dwarf.

Richard had thought of a lot of crazy ideas in his life time.

Age 5: He decided that he could fly and had left his window on the second floor of his home, complete with his extra awesome favorite blanket (he called it 'Blankie', of course) tied perfectly in a kid-attempted knot around his neck as a perfect cape. The young Richard had then stood there on the flat portion of his roof, looking out at the neighbors houses, imagining the awe they'd all feel as he flew off. He had jumped. He could not fly. The kid-knot failed too.

Age 10: It wasn't that bad of an idea at all to take the dare his friends set out to crawl through the rain piping along side the road across from the Convenient Mart. After all, the local Rottweiler had done it many times. And to win a whole bag of gummy worms AND Matt's Baseball card collection was TOPS. Richard was stuck halfway inside the piping for a good hour, soaking wet, terrified - and had gotten reamed out by his parents once he was freed. 

Age 16: Taking the car out on his own before getting his license wasn't a big deal. He already was going to get it in a week. And he was a great driver! As he later frantically called his friend to bring over some yellow paint to help paint the part of the garage he scraped across while attempting to back the car out, he winced as he thought of the punishment he would soon have. 

Age 16 and a half: Science teachers were so boring. Blah blah blah. It really didn't matter what they said. Richard was too busy ogling girls. So he happened to mix the hydrochloric acid and bleach together. It couldn't possibly do anything bad. Granted the glare his teacher gave him after the class had been evacuated outside said otherwise....

Age 19: Richard knew he could completely mix vodka and gin and rum and chase it with tequila and later beer. Richard still winced at that idea decades later. 

Age 21: Richard found out even though he was now legal drinking age, he still couldn't mix vodka, gin and rum and chase it with beer followed by tequila. Whatever.

Age 41: The oddest idea Richard never thought he'd have actually came to his mind.   
Thorin motherfucking Oakenshield was about to ram the hell out of Richard's ass.  Of course Richard was tempted to dish it out first just because he was Richard Motherfucking Armitage. Oh yeah. Nothing could go wrong with this idea. He was old enough to know better, and now knew his ideas led to great things, indeed. Maturity did that, after all. Gone was the child and young 20 something who thought he knew better. 

Richard knew better. 

  
"You still have your clothing on." The voice shook the actor from his thoughts and he glanced over at the now very naked - yet still Majestic - Thorin, who was eyeballing him. "I can use my dagger to remove them if you prefer it that way." 

Richard just held the King's eyes and slowly removed his clothing, revelling in how Thorin's eyes flickered from his own, watching every move he made as if he were committing it to memory. Once the actor stood there proudly in all his glory, he moistened his lips and took a step toward the King. "So," he softly said, "nothing standing in our way, Thorin...." Richard was next to the Dwarrow in moments where he pulled the King down to the ground, giving him a kiss which promised what was about to happen. 

Thorin's eyes were wide as he went to the ground, only having a moment to meet the heated look in Richard's eyes before the man was kissing him strongly. He returned the kiss with as much savageness as he could give, both males trying to overpower-kiss the other. It wasn't working, however, as both attempted to roll the other over and pin them there. 

"Give up." Thorin demanded as he threw his leg over the actor's side, using his weight to force the man onto his back. " _No_ one takes me. I don't care who they are." 

Richard's eyes widened and the usually docile man had pushed off the ground, flipping Thorin onto his back where he ground his cock against Thorins. "No one takes me either, _King_." Was Richard's response, his eyes holding a dare. "And as I'm the guest here, I think you should yield." 

" _I_ should yie.... I am the _KING_. _NO_ one takes this King." Thorin spat, his eyes widening even more when Richard choked out a laugh and cheekily replied, "Whatever. I'm taller." 

Thorin was silent and then, "HA! Like _that_ means anything. On your hands and knees, _now_. I wish to be deep inside you and - " 

Richard had stuck a finger into the King's mouth, effectively shutting him up, calmly pulled it out and had to bite back a chuckle at the look in Thorin's eyes when he removed it. Of course the moment the actor's finger pressed between Thorin's cheeks, the King flipped shit. 

"I SAID I DON'T LET ANYONE TOP ME, MAHAL CURSE YOU!" With that outburst - which even Kili and Dean heard despite being far off opposite of the two - Thorin put his Dwarrow strength to work and again flipped Richard over onto his back. 

Dumbfounded, the man stared up at the heaving Thorin, taking in the wild look in his eyes and calmly pointed out, "You do so in fanfiction." 

"What?!" 

"You let Bilbo top you in fiction." 

"I... fanfiction? ......Bilbo?! _Never_." 

"Yup you did." 

"What rubbish do you speak of?" 

"It's not rubbish. It's fact. Not _my_ fault you don't remember." As Richard spoke, he took the advantage and reached around, slicking two fingers inside the King. 

Mistake number one: If a King says no, it is no. No means no, and that is it. End of story, no way around it. 

Though Thorin tensed up and let out a groan when Richard found his prostate, he remembered at the last moment that he definitely didn't let anyone top him and he let out a growl, "Remove your fingers this instant." 

"Nope." Richard calmly said, scizzoring them a little though the angle was awkward. 

"Don't make me do this, Richard." 

"Let me top you." 

"Never." 

"Fine." Richard said and moved a little faster, bringing another groan from Thorin's lips. "I can still top you while under you. As I'm proving...." he twisted his fingers a little, "...right now...." 

The Dwarrow growled dangerously and, without warning, had twisted up just enough to get his own hand under Richard and slid one of his fingers home deep inside the actor, who let out an, "Ahhh!" at the intrusion. 

" _Fuck_ me, you got some fat fingers, Oakenshield!" Richard snipped, a little cross. "At least I had the manners to get mine wet before slipping em in you. _Ass_." 

"Deal with it." Was Thorin's flippant reply and Richard raised a brow, bringing his other hand down, taking hold of Thorin's cock and he started to pump it. 

"Fuck you too, King. If this is how it's gonna be done, fine. I still topped you first before you bitched out and followed suit." 

"Bitched out.... you ..... I did no such thing."

"You did and you are. I won. I'm fucking superior. _Deal with it_." Richard got out.

"I am two moments from ramming my cock into you, Richard." Thorin dangerously growled, a light shining in his eyes and Richard just laughed. 

"Oh for the love of.... just give it the fuck _up_. Besides. I'm tightly jerking your cock, _friend._ I think you'd be in terrible pain if you tried to pull away right now. I won. Face it. Accept it. Now YOU roll over so I can just finish this, you hot headed Dwarf." 

"I refuse." 

"Fine. So we'll lie here like idiots, finger fucking the other and me stroking you off. You'll come first, and I'll still win." 

"I doubt that." 

"I don't." 

"You have so much to learn, Richard...." 

"So, apparently, do _you_ , Thorin...." 

"Oh really now? All I have to learn is how to teach _you_ to take instead of ...UGH. _I_ top here, _not_ you. That's all we need to know and the faster you accept it, the faster we can move on to pleasure, damn you." Thorin said exasperated. "Now remove your fingers from my person, roll over and present yourself to me for the last time." 

"Or what?" Richard challenged and Thorin's eyes grew dark.  
  
"Or I simply.... let go of my cock, Richard." 

"No." 

"Let. Go. Of. My. Cock." 

"Nope. Can't do. Sorry." 

"LET GO OF MY COCK BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE HALL OF WAITING, ARMITAGE!" 

Kili and Dean glanced at each other, a little worried, but on hearing nothing else, shrugged and kept doing what they were doing. 

Richard glared and dropped Thorin's cock. "I aint rolling over, fucker." 

"That's fine with me, Armitage." Was Thorin's reply as he gave a few pulls of his cock, thumbed some precum over the head - and then in one motion, raised Richards leg and was a quarter of the way in him before Richard's bucking frame nearly knocked the King over.

"FUCK YOU, YOU AINT TOPPING ME, OAKENSHIELD!' Richard roared back and gasped as Thorin kept a tight hold on him, refusing to give any quarter. 

And somehow the Dwarrow was able to keep his cock nestled inside Richard, who was doing all he could to lose it. "The fuck are you made of? Super glue? God get it out of me!" 

"Nope." 

"Heathen."

"Just stop fidgeting and enjoy this already." Thorin sighed, now on his back and Richard on top of him. "I'm halfway inside you. Just relax and have a seat already." 

"I am not sitting down on your kingly pole, Oakenshield." 

"You halfway are already. I've already partially claimed you. May as well take it all the way. I'm not moving til... fine. FINE." Thorin rolled his eyes. "Bottom out on me and then you can fuck me at your speed. I'll just lie here. And moan." 

"..... it'd be better if I was in you and YOU were moving." 

"Don't be lazy, Armitage. It's unbecoming." 

"Lazy?! I don't...I can't...." Richard lost it and started chuckling, soon roaring with laughter, pounding Thorin's chest with a fist while the King looked on, one brow raised. Finally when Richard calmed, he gasped, "You are ridiculous, you know that? We aren't going to get anywhere at this rate." 

"Yes we are." 

"Hardly." 

"Didn't you notice? While you were laughing so gregariously at the situation, you fully slipped down on me. Entirely. I have topped you, Richard. I have bottomed out in you. So start moving. Go on. Up and down. Like a horse." 

"Up and down like a.... are you fucking kidding me?" 

"No. Just fucking you. Come on." Was Thorin's lazy reply as he looked up at Richard before taking the actor's cock in hand, stroking it firmly, smiling when the man's eyes half closed. "That's right... just enjoy it. Get into the moment...." 

"I'm so getting you back for this, Oakenshield." 

"You may try any time you wish, Armitage. I welcome the challenge." Thorin chuckled. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How..... /even/...
> 
>  
> 
> fine. there will be a chapter 3 soon. they demand it.


End file.
